


monsters and beautiful women

by IceImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DONT put sharp things up your coochie for GODS SAKE, Demon Hunter Sombra, F/F, Hook Up, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, creative use of scorpion tails, one hundred percent consensual and mostly sane but not safe at all, scorpion widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceImagines/pseuds/IceImagines
Summary: Sombra isn't really looking for anything other than a place to sleep and something to drink. Instead, she finds something much more interesting.





	monsters and beautiful women

**Author's Note:**

> a demon hunter and a scorpion furry walk into a bar 
> 
> anyway here. enjoy this halloween filth. credit to the initial idea to tacticalgrandma/theoroark thanks for opening my eyes in regards to the various uses of scorpion widow's tail
> 
> am i a furry for writing this. scalie? whats the arachnoid version of furry. well if i'm not sombra sure is 
> 
> also hooray i'm finally using english punctuation! that'll hopefully be somewhat of a relief for my international readers 
> 
> again, to make it clear, what theyre doing here is completely and explicitly consensual, but it's like. dangerous lmao i glossed it over for the sake of the smut but yeah please dont ever insert anything sharp or pointy into whatever holes u may possess. widows tail may not automatically poison but if i cared more about realism than horniness there still wouldve been a hell of an ouchie 
> 
> anyway have fun be safe

She had caught Sombra's eye the moment Sombra had stepped through the door of the dingy tavern, water dripping from her armor and hair, even the tough leather having been soaked through by the rain. The warmth from the hearth inside felt heavenly in that moment, even the smell of old beer and unwashed people unable to take away from it. It had been too long since Sombra had gotten the chance to sleep under an actual roof. She didn't mind if this one was a little patchy. It was warm, there was booze and food, if not particularly good food. Everything she could have asked for after weeks on the road, nothing more dangerous than a baby warg crossing her path, and one too many times that she'd been rained on, unable to find shelter worth the name for the night, her boots soaked through with mud. 

Sombra rarely got sick of the life as a hunter, but right now, the thought of retiring at the tender age of thirty seemed rather inviting. 

She sighed, pushing her hood back and wringing out her hair, earning a withering glance from the innkeeper for dripping all over the floor. She ignored it with a scowl, instead opting to take a look around the room.

A quick glance revealed mostly human patrons, huddled together around slightly shaky looking wooden tables, nursing their ales and talking among themselves. Sombra spotted two night elves in a corner, and one dwarf that was sitting on a bar stool much too tall for him, nothing too unusual. 

Except for the other person at the bar. 

Sombra let her gaze drift over the woman's form - long, slender limbs, pale blue skin in the places where it was exposed by a set of insectoid looking armor, the profile of a dainty, pretty face. Big golden eyes. Upturned nose. Small mouth with a perfect pout, Sombra noted as she slowly approached. 

She might have been the picture of innocence with a face like that, had it not been for the long, elegantly curved scorpion tail that grew from the back of her head instead of hair. The pointed tip gleamed in the warm, flickering firelight. 

Sombra slid onto the bar stool next to her and motioned for the innkeeper, not taking her gaze off the strange woman. 

"Give me the strongest thing you have," she ordered, tossing a silver from her coin purse on the counter. The woman with the scorpion tail had turned slightly to look at her, piercing golden eyes locking onto Sombra's. It was a chilling gaze, and Sombra had a feeling that it was perfectly successful at making most people feel like a rabbit in the claws of an eagle. 

"Well, if you aren't a sight to behold." 

Her gaze drifted over the tail again, the ridged sections of it, the way it shifted with each of the woman's movements. 

"Can't say I've ever seen anything like you around here." 

The innkeeper placed Sombra's drink in front of her. She took a generous swig, watching the way the other woman scoffed slightly. 

"You haven't seen anything like me anywhere else either." She spoke with a melodic, lilting accent Sombra had never heard before, revealing a mouth full of sharp looking teeth. 

"You're right," Sombra admitted, "which is why I'm intrigued. There's not many creatures left out there I'm unfamiliar with." 

The scorpion woman gave her an unimpressed glance. "Another one of those hunters, then? Did you come to put a crossbow bolt through my head and sell my remains to the highest bidder?"

Sombra laughed. "No, querida. I only hunt monsters. Not beautiful women."

"Those things aren't mutually exclusive." She took a sip of her own drink. "Not in the slightest." 

"You seem to know what you're talking about." 

"You could say I do." 

Sombra placed her glass back on the counter and held a gloved hand out. "Sombra." 

The scorpion woman hesitated for only an instant before gracefully taking her hand and shaking it once. "Amélie." 

Sombra gave her a smirk, letting go of her hand and taking another swig. 

"So, Amélie, what brings you to this shithole that calls itself a tavern?"

The innkeeper protested, but neither of them paid attention to him. 

"Why should I tell you?" Amélie sounded bored, and Sombra was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose. She made a wide gesture encompassing the whole room. 

"Is there anyone else here you'd rather be having a conversation with?" 

Amélie glanced the dwarf, who looked drunk enough to fall off his bar stool any moment, and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Not particularly, but what makes you think I wouldn't rather just have my drink in peace?"

Sombra gave her a pleasant smile. "Because you look like the type of woman who doesn't bother to introduce herself to someone she'd rather tell to get lost." 

Amélie conceded with a tilting of her head. She was silent for a moment before responding.

"I'm here for work." She huffed in annoyance. "What was supposed to be work, at least. My contractor dropped out of the deal last minute. Of course he only thought to notify me _after_ I'd already made the three day journey here. 

"You a merc?"

"You could call it that, I suppose."

Sombra looked her up and down. "I don't see a weapon on you." 

Amélie's mouth twitched, the first semblance of a smile Sombra had seen from her. Her tail shifted and draped itself over her shoulder. 

"You think I need one?" 

Sombra resisted the urge to reach out and touch the gleaming, metallic looking tip of the tail. 

"Is it venomous?," she asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"When I want it to be, it kills anything from a man to full grown troll." She paused. "With a single sting." 

Sombra leaned forward a little. "So you could kill me right now if you wanted to, and all I'd have to defend myself would be my little crossbow? Doesn't seem fair." 

Amélie held her gaze. "I could, though something tells me you're not that helpless."

A wide grin spread across Sombra's face. "Now, what gave you that idea?" 

"You're not scared of me," Amélie murmured, "not even a bit. Almost everyone else is. The fact that you aren't means you're either very stupid... or very smart." 

"I'm experienced," Sombra retorted. "Living the life I do you eventually get a sense for who and what you need to get rid of before it gets rid of you." 

Amélie made a dismissive gesture, taking another sip of her drink. "I've had run-ins with your kind before. Not all of them seemed to possess that insight." 

"I didn't say I wasn't also very smart." 

Amélie gave her a real smile this time. It made her even more beautiful. "So tell me," she said, shifting a little closer, "what brings _you_ here, chérie?"

Sombra had no idea what she'd called her, but that didn't stop a pleasant tingling from running down her spine. 

"Work as well." She ran the tip of a finger along the rim of her half empty glass. "I'm still looking for it, though. There seems to be either a shortage of monsters or an overabundance of monster hunters around here. It's been months since I ran into anything interesting." She paused, locking eyes with Amélie again. "Other than you, I mean." 

Amélie hummed. "Are you still sure you don't want to kill me?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm not sure I could... I can think of more interesting things to do with you." Sombra blinked at her in pretend innocence. 

Her thoughts had been shifting in that direction since the start of the conversation, unable to stop wondering what was under that chitinous armor, whether Sombra would cut her tongue on those teeth. Amélie seemed intrigued by her if nothing else, and the alcohol had made her bold. 

Amélie raised an arched black eyebrow, but didn't pull back. "Is that so?"

"It does get lonely out there, you know. I don't get the chance to so much as speak to another human soul for weeks sometimes." She rested her chin on her hand. "Let alone take care of other needs. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." 

"Is that a proposition?" 

"And what would you say if it was?" 

Amélie considered her for a moment, letting her eyes drift over her face, her body, still protected by her thick brown leather armor. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the skin left bare by Sombra's jacket above the neckline of her armored bodice. 

"Buy me a drink first." 

Sombra was already motioning for the innkeeper. 

\----------------------

They barely made it through the door of the small, cramped room before Sombra was slammed against the wall, hard enough to take her breath away for a second. Her gasp for air was cut short by Amélie's mouth crashing against hers, hands clutching the collar of Sombra's jacket. Sombra parted her lips for her with a groan, letting Amélie's tongue dart past her teeth. She instinctively raised her hands to clutch at hair that wasn't there, and she fumbled for a moment before eventually grabbing onto Amélie's shoulders, fingers digging into cold blue skin. Amélie chuckled into the kiss as she worked at the clasp holding the jacket's collar together, yanking it open with more force than was strictly necessary.

She broke the kiss for a second to take in the image of Sombra, with her face flushed, swollen lips parted and a little bloody from Amélie's teeth, and her chest heaving. Her gaze drifted down to Sombra's cleavage, and she made a noise in the back of her throat that almost sounded like a growl before hurriedly undoing the jacket's last three clasps and trying to push the garment off Sombra's shoulders. She groaned in frustration when she found Sombra's shoulder armor and her elbow length gloves in the way. 

Sombra pushed Amélie away with a laugh. "Let me help you."

With practiced ease, she undid the clasps securing her pieces of armor, then pulled off her gloves and finally shrugged off the heavy jacket, leaving her in her bodice. The lacing was undone quickly, and Sombra just barely managed to pull the garment open and off before Amélie was already pressing her against the wall again, frantically kissing at her neck while her hands roved over Sombra's naked chest. She let out a soft moan when Amélie's fingers brushed over a nipple, and Amélie reacted instantly, biting down on her pulse point while she pinched and tugged at the tips of Sombra's heavy breasts, making her whimper.

She helplessly pulled at Amélie's armor, trying to find a way under it.

"Can you even take this off- _mierda!_" 

Amélie had twisted the metal bar pierced through her right nipple. Sombra arched her back, pushing her chest into her hands, bottom lip trapped between her teeth. 

"Sensitive," Amélie purred into the side of her neck, teeth grazing the fragile skin. Sombra let out a loud whine. 

"Amélie, please take this off-", she tried to dig her fingers beneath the armor's neckline, "please, I need to touch you." 

Amélie gave her a deep, hungry kiss on the mouth before stepping back from her entirely. "Get on the bed", she commanded. Sombra was more then happy to oblige. She leaned back on her forearms and watched, breathing heavily, as Amélie began to strip out of her armor, her eyes locked squarely on Sombra's. Slowly, methodically, she undid hidden clasps, latches, dropped one piece after the other to the floor and slowly revealed that parts of what Sombra had assumed to be armor really were part of her body, stretching over her arms, the sides of her abdomen, her thighs; hard, dark blue ridges the same color as her tail, shimmering slightly in the dim light provided by the single lit candle on the small dresser. 

She was gorgeous. Heart-stoppingly, dangerously gorgeous in a way that made Sombra's head swim, her breath shorten and her hands ache to touch her. 

"God, you're beautiful," she gasped out. Amélie stepped closer to the bed, letting Sombra catch a glimpse of the wetness already gleaming between her legs. The sight sent a bolt of hot white arousal straight to her core. She could feel her cunt throbbing, her smallclothes sticking to her with every shift of her hips. Her pants felt unbearably tight. 

Amélie climbed on the bed, looming over Sombra. She leaned down and kissed her, briefly, but deeply, and Sombra couldn't resist the urge to reach out and cup her small breasts in her hands, thumbs running over dark blue nipples. Amélie's eyes fluttered shut for a split second, and a sigh escaped her lips, but then she collected herself, pulled back and knelt between Sombra's legs. Sombra watched as Amélie undid her belt and popped the button on her dark leather pants, then hooked her fingers in the waistband and yanked them down to her knees along with her soaked smallclothes. 

Sombra didn't even get a chance to get rid of her boots before Amélie's hand was suddenly pressing between her legs. She gasped, bucking her hips, as Amélie's fingers swirled around her clit at a quick, almost rough pace, dipping lower every so often to collect more of her slick and spreading it everywhere. Amélie leaned over her, bracing herself next to her head with her other hand, golden eyes intently watching Sombra's face as she moaned, features twisting in pleasure. Both her hands were gripping the bedsheets hard, the knot in her gut pulling tighter and tighter the faster Amélie's fingers moved. She hadn't realized how much she needed this until now. Already she could feel the orgasm building as she writhed on the sheets, trying to spread her legs further but her pants still caught at her knees hindering her. She let out a loud whine, frustrated and desperate, trying push her hips further into Amélie's touch. 

Amélie sat up a bit, grabbed Sombra's thighs and lifted them, pushing them until her knees nearly touched her shoulders and her cunt was totally exposed. Sombra almost came just at the thought, small whimpers falling from her lips nearly incessantly, sweat collecting on her brow. 

"Amélie," she ground out, "Amélie, please, I need-" 

"Hold them up for me", Amélie cut her off. Sombra obeyed without thinking, hands digging into her own soft flesh, and the next moment her breath caught in her throat as she felt a cold tongue slide between her puffy lips, and two long fingers pushing into her at the same time. 

Amélie barely got two licks at her clit in before Sombra shuddered harshly and a choked noise somewhere between a moan and a cry of ecstasy fought its way past her lips. She clenched tight as a vice around Amélie's fingers, gushing slick all over her hand, as pleasure ripped through her, making her sob and her nails leave bloody imprints in her own thighs. 

Amélie didn't stop, thrusting her fingers in and out of Sombra's cunt hard and fast now and her lips sealed around her swollen clit, sucking harshly, sharp teeth never touching it. Sombra thrashed her head in the sheets, mind blank with pleasure. Her mouth was hanging open, she didn't even have the breath left to moan as she felt a second climax approaching when she'd barely had a chance to ride out the first one. 

Amélie slid a third finger into her, curving them inside her, rolled her tongue over her clit, and Sombra came again, whimpering and shaking, hips bucking desperately. Only now did Amélie slow down, sitting up and removing her fingers. Sombra let go of her own thighs and stretched out her legs, staring up at the ceiling and panting. 

"Holy shit." 

Amélie straddled her midsection and leaned in to kiss her before pulling back and replacing her lips with her slick fingers. Sombra obediently let her slide them into her mouth, sucking on the digits and moaning lowly at her own taste. Through half lidded eyes she saw Amélie's tail twitching. 

She felt the other woman subtly grinding her hips down against her, hot and wet in spite of how cold the rest of her skin was. Sombra sat up when Amélie pulled her fingers back, pressing her lips against Amélie's and grabbing her breasts, massaging them gently. She felt more than heard Amélie groaning into the kiss, but when she let one hand drift down the woman's stomach, Amélie caught it. 

"It's your turn, alacrán," Sombra reminded her, but Amélie shook her head, a dangerous glint in her golden eyes. 

"I'm not finished with you yet." She leaned in and peppered kisses all over the side of Sombra's face. "Unless you don't think you can take more, of course." 

Sombra knew a challenge when she heard it. She grinned, still a little breathless. "Don't insult me." 

Amelie pulled back, studied her face for a moment, then got off of her. "Take these off", she ordered, gesturing towards Sombra's boots and her pants still pooled at her knees. Sombra was only too happy to do as she was told, glad to be rid of the fabric cutting into her flesh. She spread her legs with a sigh of relief when the restricting garments had landed on the floor, relishing in the way Amélie's eyes drifted between them again. 

Cold hands grabbed her waist a moment later. "Turn around." 

Sombra did, excitement pooling in her belly. Up on her hands and knees, she risked a look over her shoulder and was faced with Amélie kneeling behind her, eyes burning with barely kept-in-check desire. She slowly ran a hand down the length of Sombra's spine, leaving goosebumps in her wake. 

"You liked my tail so much earlier," Amélie murmured. "Let's see how much you like it now." 

For a split second, fear gripped Sombra's heart. Had Amélie lured her here only to get the chance to kill her more easily? 

But then she felt something thick and hard pressing between her legs, and her mouth dropped open as her eyes drifted shut. Amélie slowly rubbed her tail over Sombra's cunt, making her whimper as the ridges between the segments dragged over her painfully swollen clit. She arched her back, grinding her hips down against the pressure.

Amélie chuckled lowly behind her. "Aren't you a needy little thing."

Sombra might have taken offense to that if she hadn't felt like molten lava was running through her veins instead of blood, heat collecting in the pit of her stomach, setting her ablaze. She felt the curved tip of the tail pull back so that it was nestled between her lips, massaging her entrance in slow circles. 

"You're so wet," Amélie purred, "I wonder how easily you're going to take it." 

The pointed end of the tail pushed in a fraction of an inch, and Sombra's breath quickened, heart pounding. This wasn't a turn she'd envisioned the night taking, but also not one she objected to in the slightest. She'd used toys made of wood or glass before but nothing even remotely this big, and she'd seen how agile Amélie's tail was earlier...

Just the thought of that thing writhing inside of her made her eyes roll back into her head and her cunt clench with another gush of wetness. Her arms were trembling. She wouldn't be able to hold herself up for very long. 

The tip pushed in a bit further for an instant, then drew back out to rub circles around her clit again. Sombra moaned, pushing her hips back into Amélie. 

"Get it inside me already," she ground out. 

"That's right. Beg for me like a good girl." She could hear the smirk in Amélie's voice despite the hint of breathlessness.

One of her cold hands slid up Sombra's torso and cupped her breast, squeezing it gently and toying with her piercing. Sombra whimpered, head swimming. Her self control was crumbling further and further with every second.

"Amélie, please." She was almost sobbing. "Fuck me, please, I- I need- _oh-_"

Without warning Amélie had pushed her tail forward, the tip sinking back into Sombra. Her arms nearly gave out underneath her when Amélie didn't stop, slowly pressing further and further until the curved end was nearly all the way in. It stretched Sombra out, almost uncomfortably so, the edge of pain only adding to the excitement of the situation, the knowledge of how absolutely filthy what she was doing was. She gasped and whimpered with every inch that sunk in, rocking her hips into it, hands balled up in the sheets. Amélie was holding onto her waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh, not making a sound.

Finally the tip popped in fully, and Sombra let out a deep, relieved moan as the stretch stopped. The curved side was pressing against that one spot on her front wall just right and she panted, eyes drifting closed at the warm waves of pleasure that rolled over her with every minuscule shift of her hips. 

She would've been fully content to just stay like this, work herself to orgasm with just the end of Amélie's tail lodged inside her, unmoving. But after a few moments, Amélie's grip on her waist tightened, and the tail began shallowly thrusting in and out of Sombra, working itself slightly deeper every time. Sombra's mouth dropped open as she began to feel it spread her open, the ridges scraping against her walls, stretching her wider and wider as the tail became thicker. It stung, but that wasn't nearly as overwhelming as the fullness, the way she couldn't help but shudder with pleasure every time she felt the tail twitch inside her, pressing into spots she didn't even know could be touched. 

Amélie nudged her knee with her own, spreading her legs further. Sombra could hear her let out tiny growling sounds every so often - she didn't think Amélie could really get any pleasure feedback from her tail, but just the knowledge that this was affecting her too was deeply satisfying. Sombra wriggled her ass a little and arched her back, looking at Amélie over her shoulder with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Amélie hissed at the sight. The next thrust of her tail was rougher, and it bumped against something painful deep inside Sombra, making her wince. 

"I think- I think that's deep enough,", she gasped out. Amélie's thumb rubbed soothing circles into her hip apologetically as she pulled back a bit. 

"Desolée," she murmured. "Are you alright?" 

Sombra managed a shaky nod. The realization alone that Amélie was as deep inside her she possibly could, that feeling of being filled completely, was enough to send another spike of white-hot heat straight through her core, muscles squeezing hard around the appendage inside her as she tried to hold back her whimpers.

She felt Amélie shifting slightly behind her, steadying herself. A moment later, Sombra felt her tail slowly pulling further back, ridges and bumps dragging against her soft walls as the stretch slowly receded with the tapering of it, until only the end remained inside her. For a second, Amélie stayed still, and Sombra dug her hands harder into the bedsheets, trying to brace herself for what was to come. 

It still tore all the breath from her lungs when Amélie shoved herself back in without warning, controlled, careful not to reach too deep this time, but her tail was still thicker than anything Sombra had ever had inside of her. She gasped for air, trying to get used to the feeling, when the tail already pulled back again, only to pump back inside her a moment later. There was just so much of it; her fluttering walls struggled to accommodate it every time Amélie slammed back into her as she picked up the pace, an endless cycle of contracting and being forced open again. It burned almost as much as it felt good. Stray tears were catching on her lashes, but they didn't take away from the pleasure. 

Every thrust moved Sombra's entire body, making her breasts bounce and her arms struggle to support her weight. Every time the tail's end kissed up to that spot deep inside her belly, spikes of pleasure lanced through her, and her soft whimpers quickly morphed into loud moans, desperate sounds crawling up her throat that she couldn't hold back. 

Sombra rolled her hips back into Amélie's thrusts as she pounded into her, hard and fast, almost rough. The room was filled with the obscene squelching noises of the tail moving in and out of her cunt, her choked noises and Amélie panting and growling behind her, fingers digging into Sombra's hips. She ran one hand up her back, only to rake her nails back down the length of her spine, leaving dark scratches and drawing forth a whimper of a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Sombra could feel beads of sweat running down her forehead, strands of her dark hair sticking to her forehead, mouth hanging open. It was all she could do to keep herself from drooling, not ready to let go of that last little shred of her dignity.

But then she felt Amélie's tail twist inside her on the next hard trust, and her arms buckled underneath her. Her desperate cry was only slightly muffled by the pillow she buried her face in, fingers nearly tearing the sheets. Faintly, she heard Amélie chuckle behind her over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. 

"Yes, that's a good girl." A sigh. "I knew you'd like this. They all do." 

Sombra only got a split second to mull over the distinct feeling that she didn't particularly like the thought of Amélie fucking other women like this before Amélie's tail slowly started to rotate inside her, accompanied by shallow thrusts, and her mind all but went blank. It felt like she was massaging her walls from the inside and it felt good enough to make her sob.

Her hips started sagging slowly as Amélie continued to fuck into her, slowly, deeply, her tail twisting and turning and rolling inside Sombra and grinding and pressing against every spot that made her want to scream. Eventually all that was holding her up was Amélie's arm slid underneath her, her cold skin a startling contrast to Sombra's own near overheated body. She could feel Amélie's labored breath on the back of her neck as the scorpion woman leaned over her, bracing herself next to her head with her free arm. 

Sombra's moans had subsided, giving way to short, choked gasps; everything she had the strength left for. Her eyes were closed, her whole being narrowed down to the feeling of Amélie's tail inside her, spreading her cunt open over and over on every thrust. She wanted to rock her hips in tandem with it, wanted to move together with Amélie, but she couldn't do anything but hang in her grip and whimper softly as Amélie railed her. Her wetness was running down her inner thighs and dampening the sheets below them along with her sweat. 

The heat in her belly was becoming unbearable, every stroke of the tail adding more to it, stealing the breath straight from her lungs. Her legs were quivering as she felt herself stumble towards orgasm, spurred on by the way Amélie was whispering into her ear in that language Sombra didn't know that sounded like a song. 

"Don't stop", she whimpered, "don't stop, I'm so close, please, please." 

Amélie fucked her harder, teeth grazing her shoulder. The flare of pain where they probably pierced the skin only aroused Sombra more. 

She was so close. So damn close. 

The arm Amélie had wrapped around her middle shifted, and a moment later the heel of her hand was roughly pressing into Sombra's clit. Two more rough thrusts, Amélie's tail twisting violently inside her, and everything came crashing down around her, so much that she didn't even realize she'd been screaming into her pillow until her voice broke off, her throat dry and rough even as she felt the sweat running down her back. Her legs were quivering so hard she found it impossible to hold herself up any longer, collapsing onto the mattress with Amélie still on top of her. Her tail was still thrusting shallowly into Sombra, helping her ride out the orgasm for as long as possible, until the last wave of pleasure rolled over her and she stilled, sucking in the air like she'd been drowning. 

Her eyes were still closed, and she didn't think she could've opened them if she tired, would've only seen the same pure white that exploded behind her lids moments ago. She didn't even have the strength left to whimper with overstimulation as Amélie slowly, carefully, pulled her tail out of her. A strange sense of emptiness overcame her as the tip slid out and Amélie rolled off of her. 

"Are you with me?" A cold hand touched her cheek. Sombra forced herself to turn her head and blink her eyes open, looking up at Amélie's flushed face, her shining golden eyes reflecting the faint candlelight. In that instant, she felt like she'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"I'm fine", Sombra croaked out, voice still hoarse. A trace of concern crept into Amélie's expression. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sombra rolled onto her back, stretching a little as she went and staring up at the wooden ceiling. A tired laugh escaped her. 

"No. No, you didn't hurt me." She wiped a strand of sweat soaked hair out her face. "That was one of the best orgasms I've had in my life." 

Amélie flopped down onto the thin mattress next to her at that, wiping her tail on the sheets negligently as she went. 

"That's what I like to hear." The smirk was back in her voice.

Sombra turned her head to look at her. "Want me to return the favor?"

Amélie pressed her cool, slender form against Sombra's side, head on her shoulder. "Mmh, maybe later. Listening to you make all those pretty noises was more than enough for me for now." 

Sombra grinned. "Flatterer." 

"You're the one who came onto me first," Amélie pointed out idly. 

"True," Sombra admitted. After a beat, she added: "I have another... suggestion, if you're up for it." 

A nod. 

"Would you like a traveling companion on your way back? Maybe I could finally find something interesting to hunt, and besides... it might be nice to have someone watch my back." She shrugged with one shoulder. "And of course we could repeat this sometime. Maybe a lot of times?"

Amélie hummed. "That doesn't sound like a bad offer, chasseuse." 

"What is that language you keep speaking?," Sombra murmured, already feeling her eyelids grow heavy, exhaustion catching up with her. 

Amélie pressed a kiss to the base of her neck. "Stick around a while and maybe you'll find out." 

Her soft laugh was the last thing Sombra heard before the warm embrace of sleep claimed her.

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> querida - darling
> 
> mierda - shit
> 
> alacrán - scorpion
> 
> desolée - sorry
> 
> chasseuse - huntress


End file.
